1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a signal processing apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a signal processing apparatus which can definitely determine division of a luminance signal and a chrominance signal included in an analog video signal, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In related art, a composite signal of a quadrature modulated color television (TV), for example, a National Television System Committee (NTSC) or a Phase Alternating Line (PAL) system includes a luminance signal and a chrominance signal which are mixed with each other to efficiently use a limited frequency band in transmission.
The luminance signal is processed by frequency modulation/demodulation while the chrominance signal is processed by low-band frequency conversion. That is, the luminance signal and the chrominance signal are processed by different methods.
Thus, a color TV as a receiver should divide the luminance signal and the chrominance signal from the input analog video signal, which is performed through a comb filter in the related art.
However, it is not easy to properly divide the luminance signal and the chrominance signal since the luminance signal and the chrominance signal co-exist in a certain frequency band due to the properties of the input video signal. If the luminance signal and the chrominance signal are divided incorrectly, the chrominance signal may be included in the luminance signal, and thus, errors such as mesh noises may occur and picture quality may be lowered.